1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the protection of a human being against atmospheric precipitates and solar radiation and, particularly, to a device for carrying an umbrella.
The device is designed to be widely used in everyday life as well as during agricultural work, such as for example, while picking up cotton or tea leaves when both hands of a worker are occupied.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most widely used individual devices for the protection of a human being against rain or sun rays is an umbrella which is held over the head with one hand (right or left) so that the owner of the umbrella can carry or cart some load (such as a bag, suitcase or the like) with the other hand.
In practice, however, it often happens that a person has to carry loads with both hands under unfavorable weather conditions when it is necessary to have protection against, for example, rain.
Invalids walking with crutches along the street cannot use umbrellas at all.
When working under burning sun rays, e.g., while picking up cotton, the need for a shade for a human being is critical. However, since cotton picking operators have to make use of both hands, they cannot hold sun umbrellas. Therefore, various devices are used to solve the problem of the protection of a human being against unfavorable weather factors and to free both hands at the same time.
Known in the art is a device for carrying an umbrella on the body of a human being (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,149) which allows the umbrella stick to be fastened on the breast (or on the back side) on an individual by means of a horizontal belt and a vertical belt put over the shoulder and having a holding device for the stick on the torso, in the shoulder area, and a holding device for a handle of the umbrella in the waist zone so as to free the hands of the user from holding the umbrella over the head.
Also known in the art is a device for carrying an umbrella (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,984) having a pair of tape supports with a rigid pocket for holding a handle of the umbrella between them. The tape supports are belts and one of them is put on the waist and the other is fixed to an upper part of the body of a user to embrace the arm of one hand and to pass under the armpit of the other arm. This design eliminates the pocket displacement with respect to the body of the user, and the attachment of the pocket to a pair of tape supports requires the pocket to be made rather long.
The above and other devices of similar type are somewhat inconvenient in use because of a long and rigid pocket attached to the supports on the waist and shoulder. The rigid pocket hampers the user's movements, especially when a person leans over. The umbrella handle is placed in the upper part of the pocket so the handle can deviate from the upright right position which results in the umbrella being unstable under strong wind due to a large portion of the umbrella stick protruding from the pocket.
In addition, the rigid pocket which has to be fastened to the two supports makes the whole structure cumbersome and heavy.